Naya Cesana
Naya Cesana Biography Pilot Naya is introduced in Pilot, in which she dreams herself in a concert perfroming, Never Wanna Let You Go, She was killing the performance and her brother, Rico, wakes her by a bucket full of water and she is angered by it and she storms to the bathroom. Naya later, runs down the street and meets up with her friend, Connor, and they confess about what they are going to do with their sophomore year and Connor finds a poster and sees that there are auditions for Talent Show and she wasn't interested at first she finally accepts it. Naya and Connor meets Roxie as she is performing, Baby, I Love You and when she meets her, Roxie gives her a sarcastic remark and she laughs to deny the hurtful remark and she goes and auditions by performing, Wrecking Ball, amazed by the judges she quickly gets accepted and she is excited. At the Cesana house, Naya is dancing around the room about her recent acceptance to the Talent Show and Geoff comes over from her window and she is n*ot happy seeing him and she tries to kick him out and he sweeps her outside and she later talks to him about her future and he understands about her feelings and they both perform, Just Give Me A Reason ''together and after the performance Naya kicks him out of her property. Later she gets a phone call saying that she didn't get it and that she is going to be replaced by Roxie instead. Upset and hurt, Naya sits down with Connor and drinks some soda in tears and Connor tells her that everything is going to be alright and that she seriously douts that and he says that it's only the beginning of her musical journey. Born Lucky Naya is seen in Derek's office having a converastion about her not getting the role and that she didn't seem to bad about and that she is happy to atleast be in the chorus and that she really wanted to get into the whole situation. At the workshop, Naya is seen in the background putting her stuff down and a group of friends from the ensemble starts talking about her behind her back and she stood up against them and when she finally finished, Derek inturrupts them and borrows her for a sec and they both practice the dance scene for the bridge of the song and Roxie comes in and stops them and then the ensemble were singing Unforgettable and when Roxie messes up the 2nd verse, Derek makes Naya sing a song with her having singing and belting out her last note and she amazed the whole room and made Roxie jealous and frustrated and Derek made Naya have Roxie give her more tips on belting notes. Naya and Roxie are seen waiting for Mark to help them out and Naya tries to befriend Roxie again and Roxie gives her some advice about not getting ahead of herself and that she will never be able to make it just doing that and Mark comes and this frustrates Naya. Later, She comes to the apartment and she meets Dani, a professional classmate, and they greet each other and Connor tells Naya that she is an amazing at Mathmatics and that she is great at it and Naya does not seem too keen about it. When Dani left, Naya tries to tell Connor about how much she is not a trust worthy person and that she is a disgusting person and Connor does not believe her but she changed the subject by talking about Roxie and how she gave her a really hard day and Connor explains to her that she is just jealous about her new hairdo and Naya feels like she is really unappreciated and when Connor left to meet her again she sings ''How To Love ''to herself. Naya is last seen with Connor comforting him after he was dumped by Dani and happy to say "I told you so" and smiles. Relationships Wesley Ashton ''(Wesley and Naya Relationship) (boyfriend, in love with) Thoughout the season, thier relationship has been heavly on and off. In the first half the season, Naya has been crushing on Wesley and she was super confused about the situation where he was with Roxie the whole time and that he likes her. Geoff Pierce (Geoff and Naya Relationship) (one sided crush, his side) Megan and Geoff are mutual best friends. Roxie Ferra (Roxie and Naya Relationship) (enemy) Roxie and Naya have a very bitter rivalry throughout the first few episodes of the season. Naya met Roxie when she is seen performing, Baby, I Love You and Naya complimented about the performance and she sarcastically agreed and when Naya lies about her life and how her mom was the manager of J-Crew and she believed her and allowed her to hang with her and when she found out that she lied she dissed her. Their relationship got worse when Roxie found out that Naya is crushing on her boyfriend, Wesley Ashton, and it gets worse when Wesley secretly is interested in Naya. Their relationship turns violently rocky as they both fight for the spotlight and Welsey. Songs S1= ;Solos Song dhf.jpg|Never Wanna Let You Go (Pilot)|link=Never Wanna Let You Go Song hae.jpeg|Wrecking Ball (Pilot)|link=Wrecking Ball Song ygbhfn.jpg|How To Love (Born Lucky)|link=How To Love Song bgyh3ebnjwm.JPG|Teenage Dream (Eternal Gift)|link=Teenage Dream Song hffs.jpg|U Smile (Breaking Through)|link=U Smile Song dhdf.jpg|Stay (Dreaming Up A Storm)|link=Stay Song bhdnfmd.jpg|Like A Star (Dreaming Up A Storm)|link=Like A Star Song ygedm.jpg|Use Somebody (Destiny)|link=Use Somebody Song geyg.jpg|All I Want For Christmas Is You (Cherish The Moment)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Song ygedmdfd.jpg|Stereo Hearts (Easy Does It)|link=Stereo Hearts Song gdbjfd.jpg|Jar Of Hearts (Moonlight Wish)|link=Jar Of Hearts Song gyebdih.jpg|Live While Were Young (Dream Catcher)|link=Live While Were Young Song fuhfd.jpeg|B-e-a-utiful (Dream Catcher)|link=B-e-a-utiful ;Duets Song fhfs.JPG|Just Give Me Reason (Geoff Pierce) (Pilot)|link=Just Give Me Reason Song ghsg.JPG|Who Says (Roxie Ferra) (A Perfect Stranger)|link=Who Says Song bhdf.jpeg|Payphone (Wesley Ashton) (A Perfect Stranger)|link=Payphone Song mk.jpg|Treasure (Sam Harrington) (Easy Does It)|link=Treasure Song dhbd.jpg|Safe and Sound (Roxie Ferra) (Moonlight Wish)|link=Safe and Sound ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Songi ndd.jpg|Fun (Change)|link=Fun Song ssm ss.jpg|Electrified (Change)|link=Electrified Song sjiss.jpg|My Heart Wants What It Wants (Love Kills)|link=My Heart Wants What It Wants Song jbbsns.jpg|Maps (How Long Will I Ever Love You)|link=Maps Song snsims.jpg|Cool Kids (Who I Am?)|link=Cool Kids Song sswwww.jpg|Alright (The Truth)|link=Alright Song jsns sn.jpg|Shake It Off (Lonely Nights)|link=Shake It Off ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Student Category:Main Character